


Пункт приема стеклотары и разбитых надежд

by lamonika



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Age Difference, Aliens, Angst and Drama, Crossover, Dark, Drabble Collection, Fantastic, Fantasy, Multi, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Stalking, Trolls, UST, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Джим молчит, потому что все, произнесенное вслух, становится реальным, а у реальности есть отвратительная традиция давать людям пощечины и разбивать им сердца.>сборник драбблов с разными пейрингами по Историям Аркадии.





	1. My Boy (СтриклерДжим, юст)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как насчет одностороннего юстового краша со стороны джима? да, я люблю вкинуть какую-то тему, не прописав ее. и отделять куски текста словами песен вместо звездочек я тоже люблю uwu
> 
> Billie Eilish - My Boy  
> //

_My boy's being sus_  
He was shady enough  
But now he's just a shadow 

Стриклер хватает его за запястья и прижимает к столу, и в этом, к огромному и тщательно задушенному сожалению Джима, нет никакого подтекста. Стриклер объективно сильнее — не столько из-за возраста, сколько из-за того, что под всей этой человеческой оболочкой скрывается самый обыкновенный камень.

Никаких метафор. Не в этот раз.

Нож оставляет отметину на дереве — в каком-то сантиметре от виска Джима; тот отстраненно отмечает, что за вечер лишился половины столовых приборов, и позволяет схватить себя за шею. Удушение становится дурной привычкой для обеих сторон конфликта — проблема лишь в том, что Джиму это ничуть не мешает. Истеричное, пьяное веселье накрывает с головой, и Джим тонет в осознании, захлебывается — и улыбается.

Он улыбается, и в этой улыбке нет ничего здорового.

Ничего человеческого в ней тоже нет.

_My boy's being sus_  
And he don't know how to cuss  
He just sounds like he's tryna be his father 

Джим быстро учится жить так, как живут тролли. В вечном страхе — подстегивающем и нависающем над плечом темной безликой фигурой тысяч врагов; в вечном сражении — по соображениям чести и совести; в вечной каменной оболочке, спасающей от неназываемого, непроизносимого, запертого глубоко внутри чувства чудовищной привязанности, растущей с каждым днем.

У этой привязанности, в отличие от страха, есть лицо. Джим наблюдал это лицо в течение большей части своей короткой, в общем-то, жизни, слушал рассказы о войнах и мирных временах, пропускал мимо ушей все слова про тактики ведения боя, отвлекаясь на делающую заметки Клэр; Джим наблюдает это лицо до сих пор — человеческое или нет.

Джим не произносит этого вслух, потому что все, произнесенное вслух, становится реальным, а у реальности есть отвратительная традиция давать людям пощечины и разбивать им сердца.

_My boy's an ugly crier  
But he's such a pretty liar_

Эта привязанность — почти больная, выпестованная с заботой и любовью, вскормленная каждым взглядом и каждой одобрительной усмешкой, и — с недавних пор — каждым сражением на равных, каждым словом, ранящим не хуже меча.

Пускай же все раны станут смертельными.

_My boy, my boy, my boy  
Don't love me like he promised_

Джим позволяет схватить себя за подбородок, рассмотреть со всех сторон; мир с непривычки кажется маленьким и хрупким, а Стриклер — до неприличия худым. Чудится, что сожмешь своими руками — и сломаешь пополам. Это сводит с ума, пьянит: сила, заключенная в камне, не идет ни в какое сравнение с человеческой. Больная, одержимая привязанность никуда не девается, только усиливается из-за трансформации, зовет уткнуться лбом в чужую ладонь и позволить трепать себя по волосам — или выждать и вцепиться в руку клыкастой пастью. Как повезет.

Рано или поздно охотник на троллей все равно оказывается троллем на радость всем подземным жителям. Даром, что амулет был сделан сыном рода людского, который они не жалуют; Мерлин, словно читая мысли, тут же оказывается рядом и похлопывает по плечу.

Джим знает, что может превратить его позвоночник в разобранный конструктор парой ударов.

Голова кажется удивительно тяжелой из-за массивных рогов, а солнечный свет жалит кожу: должно быть, так ощущаются ожоги от медуз, вышвырнутых океаном к побережью. Джим больше не принадлежит дню, ничему наземному — все смывает собой почерневшая от зелья вода.

Джим не готов стать монстром из сказки.

Проблема в том, что он уже им стал.

_My boy, my boy, my boy  
He ain't a man and sure as hell ain't honest_

Джим хватает его за запястья и прижимает к какой-то скале; камень к камню, сердце к сердцу, и последние лучи солнца парой метров левее, силящиеся до них дотянуться. Апокалипсис, остановленный и уже забытый, нависает над плечом уродливой когтистой тенью. Стриклер недоуменно моргает и по старой привычке показывает клыки, и смотрится это так комично, так нелепо в свете последних событий, что Джим невольно улыбается, отпуская чужие руки. В этой улыбке — ничего здорового, ничего человеческого, ничего радостного, только обреченное понимание ребенка, вспомнившего что-то хорошее — и вместе с тем удивительно больное.

Где-то там есть Барбара и Клэр. Где-то там хранятся воспоминания о годах, проведенных в человеческом обличье, и в этом далеком «там» должна оставаться эта привязанность.

Ни разу не упоминавшаяся вслух, так и не ставшая чем-то реальным, потому что реальность, показанная еще кому-то, наверняка разрушит не одну жизнь. Потому что реальность разобьет кому-то сердце, будь оно из плоти или из камня, а в этом городе слишком много людей и троллей, чьи сердца уже разбиты.

_My boy, my boy, my boy_  
Don't love me like he promise  
My boy, my boy, my boy  
He ain't a man and sure as hell ain't honest 

Джиму не привыкать хранить секреты, копить их в самых дальних уголках памяти, заполнять то, что еще можно заполнить.

Джим будет хранить эти секреты так долго, как только сможет.

Пока однажды они его не убьют.


	2. Вечный небесный штиль (Крел, Аджа)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хэд на то, что для акиридиона такие отношения - что-то в пределах нормы, и оставаться на земле наши космические сиблинги не могут в том числе из-за этого   
> мы не знаем об акиридионцах практически ничего, кроме того, что их тела можно восстановить, пока целы ядра, и того, что у членов королевской семьи по четыре руки, так что хэдканоню чо хочу хдд
> 
> немного нервно - песня второго космонавта   
> (все знаки препинания уничтожены мной в засекреченных целях)
> 
> аджа и крел мои космические дети, кстати  
> //

_лети  
в вечный небесный штиль_

Обниматься удобнее, если руки четыре. У каждого.

Аджа перехватывает Крела там, где у людей находятся ребра; если не знать, что эти оболочки искусственные, можно поверить в их реальность. Или почти поверить: все же ядро — сердце — не бьется, будто замершее внутри на секунду, но так и не возобновившее цикла. Абсолютно статичное. Чудовищно живое для них.

Аджа знает: однажды им придется исчезнуть. Кладет голову Крелу на плечо, чувствуя, как тот, ворча, обнимает ее в ответ, сжимая чуть крепче обычного. Теплое дыхание касается виска, а пальцы — острого росчерка позвонков. Что-то внутри переворачивается, и это не сердце.

_и из груди навзрыд  
будто нейтронный взрыв  
грёзы о высоте и перьях_

Аджа знает: однажды им придется исчезнуть. Они не смогут существовать в этом городе. В этой стране. На этой планете. Это выше их сил, это выше сил их народа, которому нужно вернуть свободу; могут ли вернуть чужую свободу те, кто никогда не знал своей?

Крел целует ее в плечо, осознание беспомощности бьет по ногам, как фура, начисто отрезая все искусственные сухожилия — и Аджа падает, падает, падает в чужие руки. Которых четыре, но все еще две. Крел обеспокоенно смотрит в глаза сестры — голубой свет из непроглядной темноты напоминает о доме, о небе над головами, о маме с папой; матерь предупреждает о прошедших двенадцати часах и предлагает вернуть человеческий вид, но Аджа оказывается быстрее: стискивает во всех четырех ладонях ладони брата, прижимается лбом — метка к метке — и целует куда придется.

_свети  
с невиданной высоты  
когда твой голос затих  
и ты вернулся живым_

— Нам пора, — бормочет Крел, сдаваясь под натиском Аджи; выше, сильнее, эмоциональнее — сестра забирает себе все, что может забрать, начиная титулом и заканчивая вниманием самого Крела, но кем бы они были без этого?

_теперь я внутри  
не попадаю в ритм  
и боги сжигают рим  
и видимо я не успел стать первым_

Аджа закрывает глаза, отвечая на непроизнесенное.

Они бы не были.


	3. Daddy Issues (СтриклерДжим, пре-слэш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Neighbourhood - Daddy Issues 
> 
> вновь немного меняю канон и вставляю отсылки, понятные только мне. немножко деталей из книги присутствуют.  
> 1) ау, где амулет действует примерно так же, как и отважник - изменяя своего владельца (плюс джим - первый охотник-человек, мало ли, как амулет мог повлиять на его сознание).  
> 2) у меня свои хэдканоны по поводу того, почему амулет сделали магической версией астролябии, тут только незначительные вырванные из контекста куски   
> 3) схемы устройства астролябии разнятся от источника к источнику, поэтому я вполне могла проебаться где-то, но магические артефакты вообще штука загадочная, так что никто ничего не видел  
> 4) ШУТКА ПРО СУРРОГАТНОЕ ОТЦОВСТВО КРУТИЛАСЬ У МЕНЯ В ГОЛОВЕ ТАК ДОЛГО ЧТО МУМИФИЦИРОВАЛАСЬ! кхм, никто не осудит меня за этот юмор  
> //

_Ask me what I'm thinking about  
I'll tell you that I'm thinking about  
Whatever you're thinking about  
Tell me something that I won't forget  
But you might have to tell me again  
It's crazy what you do for a friend_

**— Что мы говорим о суррогатном отцовстве?**

**— К этому времени все в радиусе сотни миль уже посмотрели «Ганнибала», и каждому теперь известно, что ничем хорошим это не заканчивается.**

Джим закрывает глаза. Мир, превращаясь в темное многоликое и многоголосое чудище, обнимает его всеми своими десятками ледяных конечностей, и чей-то надломленный шепот подсказывает, что это начинает действовать обезболивающее.

Амулет прожигает карман; стрелки-линейки «паука» вращаются с сумасшедшей скоростью, потрескивая и грозясь сломать тимпан пополам. Астролябия безошибочно находит своего хозяина, но отыскивать неприятности ей куда проще — юго-запад, юго-восток, юг, три поворота и парк со скамейками пролетают мимо, ветви деревьев вспыхивают синим пламенем. Что-то случается прямо сейчас: плохое, ужасное, кошмарное — мозг, погруженный в туман, готов придумать миллионы синонимов, лишь бы не думать о том, что однажды ему придется проснуться.

До пробуждения остается три камня; морды троллей, украшающие верхушки оси (или шкалу «паука» — кто их, эти артефакты, разберет) и лимба, скалятся уродливо и ехидно, и надломленный шепот в голове превращается в невнятное рычание призраков. Язык, что древнее человечества, ложится на слух удивительно мягко, словно Джим был рожден только ради выслушивания нотаций от мертвецов.

Возможно, что так и есть.

— Убей нечистого, — шепчут ему, — убей подменыша. Преврати его в пепел.

Преврати его в пыль.

До пробуждения остается камень. Обезболивающее перестает действовать.

Первым сквозь сон прорывается обеспокоенный и осуждающий взгляд матери; Джим не уверен, почему он молчит — то ли ради сохранения в глазах мамы хотя бы остатков своей адекватности, то ли для защиты. Письмо, вложенное в поваренную книгу, дожидается своего часа там же: Барбара Лейк редко берет ее в руки.

Однажды она прочитает. Однажды она поймет.

Или, возможно, окончательно разочаруется в мужчинах, но это случится не сейчас. Не сегодня.

Астролябия щелкает и практически обжигает ладонь, призывая пойти и разобраться с неприятностями. Царапины на щеках и укусы на предплечьях, синяки, расползающиеся по спине и ребрам — не так Джеймс Лейк планировал провести свои подростковые годы, совсем не так.

Джим напоминает себе в следующий раз испробовать на гоблинах с троллями ультрафиолетовые лампы — или огнемет.

Если получится дожить до следующего раза, конечно.

_I know how much it matters to you  
I know that you got daddy issues_

Джим отдирает ногтями корки от подживающих ранок, превращая тонкие полосы в широкие борозды. Тоби бормочет что-то, Клэр бормочет что-то: они похожи на фоновый шум, на помехи радиоприемника, чью громкость выкрутили до минимума. И голоса говорят: твои отцы в беде. И голоса говорят: сегодня ты лишишься одного из них.

Снова.

Джим провожает взглядом воздушного змея, исчезающего в заполненном тучами небе. Астролябия — Мерлин, во имя троллей, почему нельзя было приделать к амулету цепочку? — указывает путь, и Джим идет. Он знает дорогу (преступники всегда возвращаются на место преступления), он не задумывается ни на секунду. Обезболивающее давно не действует, но мозг до сих пор погружен в туман синонимов и остатков здравого смысла, и из-за голосов голова ощущается как фарш с осколками костей, трижды пропущенный через мясорубку.

Суррогатное отцовство — больная тема. Отцовство вообще больная тема, запретная, как… Как, к примеру, отношения учителей и учеников. Или помехи телевизоров, вызывающие привыкание быстрее, чем никотин и метадон. Или портреты на молочных пакетах, или детские кости под канализационными люками, или мосты, или подменыши, или все сразу, собранное в одном городе. Собравшееся вокруг Джима вторым доспехом, каменной стеной, прячущей чудовищ от остального мира.

— Переулок за театром, — говорит Стриклер по телефону. Его голос прорывается сквозь тот, другой язык, что древнее человечества, и Джим вдруг вспоминает, что продолжительность жизни троллей значительно отличается от людской.

В нем живет каждый из мертвых охотников, и их суммарный возраст едва ли можно чем-то перебить.

_I tried to write your name in the rain  
But the rain never came  
So I made with the sun  
The shade, always comes at the worst time_

Джим впускает голоса; они заглушают ведущего на единственном канале Аркадии — кто-то, кажется, говорил, что этот парень работал на радиостанции еще до изобретения радио, — заглушают монотонный шум дождя, превращают окружающий мир в беззвучно разевающую рот рыбу, вышвырнутую на берег незадачливым маленьким рыбаком.

Гоблин вцепляется пальцами в затылок, пробует амулет на зуб. Астролябия возмущенно звенит, тимпан вспыхивает синим — и голоса шепчут, шепчут что-то на своем древнем языке, вселяя уверенность, заставляя расправить плечи. Ради этого стоило совать руку в пасть правдоруба. Ради этого туда и голову стоило сунуть.

Или, возможно, стоило сунуть голову в пасть правдоруба, чтобы больше никогда, никогда, никогда не видеть этого насмешливого взгляда.

Эта мысль заглушается голосами, и Джим бросает ее там, в переулке, под дождем, оставляет на растерзание ветру и бездомным кошкам, еще не ставшим чьим-то ужином. Время решать, кем быть и кого оставлять позади; время быть целым и время быть сломанным.

Джим стирает с лица дождевые капли вместе с улыбкой человека, который знает, что делает.

_I keep on trying to let you go  
I'm dying to let you know  
How I'm getting on  
I didn't cry when you left at first  
But now that you're dead it hurts  
This time I gotta know  
Where did my daddy go?  
I'm not entirely here  
Half of me has disappeared_

Меч остается в камне. Джиму не нравятся сравнения с Атлантом; Артур — о, вот Артур будет более подходящей исторической фигурой.

Меч остается в камне.

Этот камень — грудная клетка.

Джиму не жаль; жалость остается в переулке вместе с лишними мыслями, неуверенностью и каким-то куском самого Джима, не захваченным шепотом голосов. Это чувство напоминает ему тотем Гумм-Гуммов, подаренный Драалом: кристальная ясность — и ощущение, что ты гость в собственной голове.

Джима ведут все предыдущие охотники и охотницы, Джима ведут мертвецы и призраки, Джима ведет инстинкт, объяснить который не смогут даже семейные хроники.

Стриклер застывает от удивления и обращается в настоящий, статичный камень — а затем и в пыль.

Суррогатное отцовство — больная тема. Отцовство вообще больная тема, запретная, как… Как, к примеру, отношения учителей и учеников. Или помехи телевизоров, вызывающие привыкание быстрее, чем никотин и метадон. Или портреты на молочных пакетах, или детские кости под канализационными люками, или мосты, или подменыши, или… Или убийства предателей, которыми ты дорожил.

Голоса замолкают, когда доспех распадается на дневной свет — стрелки-линейки перестраиваются и возвращают его обратно в свою часть суток, и морды троллей вновь угрожающе оскаливают пасти, охраняя изображения созвездий, мерцающие в темноте.

До осознания остается половинка камня. Джим закрывает глаза.

Правило номер два, предотвращающее проблемы и не дающее осечек, давно пора переписать. Ведь, в конце концов, «всегда заканчивай бой» звучит и вполовину не так хорошо, как «всегда избавляйся от слабостей».

Пока они не избавились от тебя.

_Go ahead and cry little boy  
You know that your daddy did too  
You know what your mama went through  
You gotta let it out soon, just let it out_

_I know how much it matters to you  
I know that you got daddy issues_


	4. An Unhealthy Obsession (Элай и Стив, Джим, Крел; околослэш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ГОСПОДИ, БЛЯТЬ, ПРОСТИ  
> знаю ли я, что это? нет. знала ли я, куда меня заведет тема, когда садилась за текст? нет. есть ли у этого обоснуй? нет. на что это похоже? на пиздец. умею ли я писать про сталкинг? нихуя. он ли это? относительно. вас тоже бесят огромные предисловия? (можете не отвечать)
> 
> Blake Robinson - An Unhealthy Obsession
> 
> нездорово, хэдканонно, ООСно, безобоснуйно и с выдуманными локациями, потому что я люблю лесопилки  
> я бы могла описывать происходящее еще страниц десять и разжевать все детали, но зачем, когда можно просто вкинуть это?   
> //

_They call it creeping, I say loving, it's the only way for me  
Filling out papers, signing waivers but I stay outside his reach_

Первым становится Джим.

В 22:02 ранка на губе снова начинает кровоточить. Элай касается ее языком, чувствуя, как пощипывает угол рта, прижимает к ранке мизинец и нервно улыбается мерцающему экрану компьютера.

Мама снова решит, что Элай упал.

**«Откуда эта царапина на голове, милый?»  
«Откуда, мам? Ох, я опять врезался в косяк, не забывай, какой я неуклюжий».**

(врезался и врезался до тех пор, пока лоб не стал мокрым от крови; в этом доме слишком много косяков)

У компьютера плоховато с отображением цветов: олимпийка Джима кажется слишком светлой, а огромное чудовище рядом с ним превращается из болотного в ярко-зеленого, как первая трава весной. Лицо Джима расплывается из-за дефекта линзы: курьер, должно быть, снова уронил посылку с оборудованием. Этого курьера, впрочем, недавно утащили в свое гнездо гоблины — и поделом.

Камеры мгновенной печати куда надежнее хрупких зеркалок или пленочных классических «олимпусов», но они слишком шумные, а вспышкой можно осветить полквартала. У троллей, к тому же, потрясающий нюх на чужаков рядом с собой: последние несколько месяцев получается работать исключительно с охотничьими объективами и камерами ночного видения; Элай не хочет быть замеченным.

Элай не должен быть замеченным.

Шеннон, помогающую с деньгами, Элаю немного жаль. Она чертовски милая, и он ей, кажется, нравится, но полное отсутствие обратного интереса однажды ей надоест — тогда все и вскроется. Или же кто-то обнаружит, наконец, что школьный бюджет значительно проседает из-за заказов шпионского оборудования в кружок фотосъемки, в котором, включая Элая, Шеннон и всех закончивших эту школу учеников, состоит семь человек. Развозя газеты, в конце концов, много не заработаешь.

Но пока все идет нормально — значит, здесь спина прикрыта. Одной проблемой меньше в бесконечной череде неприятностей.

_I name your mother and your father and the first pet that you keep  
I know your favourite place to dine at when your cheque comes in each week  
I know you do your wash on Sundays and you separate your whites  
And that your car needs a new tire 'cos last week I laid those spikes_

В 22:10 Элай отвечает на случайный контрольный вопрос (имя матери, имя отца, имя первого питомца, день рождения, важная дата, любимый фильм — слишком просто, слишком очевидно, Элай может ответить на все), вводит пароль и входит в чужой аккаунт. Тоби пишет «лесопилка, через полчаса», пока Элай сохраняет закрытые данные из профиля, и окошко личных сообщений распахивается, приглашая шагнуть прямиком в ад.

Из рации у кровати слышится шипение, а за ним хлопок — Джим в своем доме открывает окно, неудачно хлопнув по раме, и пытается дозваться Тоби возмущенным «прием, какого черта».

(когда-то раций было три; залезть к Домзальски в дом проще простого — вечно он забывает закрыть окно второго этажа)

Тоби тремя кварталами дальше — Элай мельком проверяет на телефоне карту с отметкой чужого трекера. Судя по скорости и хаотичности передвижения, к велосипеду Тоби прицепили мотор — или же он снова предпочел двум колесам четыре лапы и широкую каменную спину.

Элай может обогнать Джима на десять минут — вчера у «веспы» совершенно случайным (читай: совсем никак не связанным с Элаем) образом прокололо обе шины, и еще пару дней ему придется передвигаться на велосипеде, — и попасть на лесопилку одновременно с Тоби, если получится подойти с другой стороны.

Нужное оборудование всегда готово.

В 22:17 Элай вылезает в окно.

Не замечая странного щелчка в ночной тишине пустынной улицы.

_I've got a million polaroids with all the dates penned in red ink_

Элай не сталкер — по крайней мере, не в том смысле, который обычно вкладывают в это слово. Элаю практически не интересен Джим (разве что немного — он, вроде бы, милый), его куда больше интересует все то, что происходит _вокруг_ Джима. Сверхъестественное, странное, необъяснимое — вот главный интерес.

А Джим попадает в кадр случайно. Честное слово.

_I sneak a walkie-talky in your room to listen to you sleep…_

Из-за грохота падающих стволов деревьев не слышно громко щелкающего полароида: Элай прячется неподалеку, прямо за сложенными неаккуратной квадратной башней соснами, и прижимается лицом к нагревшемуся от ладоней корпусу камеры. Джим вместе со своей разношерстной (в прямом смысле) командой гоняется за троллями, похожими на шары с лишним десятком конечностей, и пару раз приходится менять пленку — одной Элаю не хватает даже на двадцать минут. Снимки падают в сумку застывшими кусочками времени — Элай сохранит их все.

Дома он пишет даты красным маркером на белых рамках, помещает самые удачные фотокарточки на стену, завешенную другими снимками, заметками, записками и прочими мелочами — и прячет ее за доской с теорией заговора; саму доску он прячет за светящейся неоном картой.

У всяких секретов должно быть как минимум двойное дно.

В 5:45 ранка на губе снова начинает кровоточить, и Элай надавливает на нее зубами, расцарапывает и улыбается; очки подпрыгивают на клавиатуре, когда он несколько раз врезается лбом в угол стола. Боль расползается по затылку и обвивает шею, лицо, плечи — воздуха не хватает, но Элай не жалуется.

Элай вообще никогда не жалуется, если только это зачем-то ему не нужно.

Но едва ли кто-то об этом задумывается.

_You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same  
One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything_

Элай обнимает Джима и перестает дышать на пару секунд. Эти объятия нельзя назвать настоящими, потому что сам Джим неловко застывает, раскинув руки в стороны и удивленно моргая. От него пахнет темнотой, заключенной по ту сторону моста — об этом Элай тоже знает, как и о троллях, и о гоблинах, и о попытках перевертышей скрываться среди людей. Люди в этом городе вообще до ужаса беспечны; неудивительно, что отец в свое время, будучи тем еще параноиком, называл их легкой добычей. Потом он исчез, и никакие камеры, никакие доски с уликами, никакие направленные против монстров ловушки ему не помогли, но урок Элай уже усвоил.

Чем больше знаешь, тем дольше проживешь.

У Джима явно перебинтованы ребра. Тоби отталкивает Элая, и тот отпускает растерянного Лейка — и улыбается, и несет какую-то чепуху, и отходит в сторону, прячась за чьими-то спинами; свое дело он сделал. Никто не обращает внимания на неловких лузеров с первых парт, никто не удивляется, если эти лузеры оказываются в мусорных корзинах, никого это не волнует, никому нет дела. И можно не опасаться попасть под подозрение.

В этом городе все такие же слепые, как маскот спортивной команды средней школы Аркадии. Одно слово — кроты.

_We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part_

В 21:03 Элай выключает свет на крыльце, запирает все двери и окна, заворачивается в одеяло, подслеповато щуря глаза — очки остаются где-то на тумбочке. На соседней подушке шипит рация, и голоса Тоби и Джима сменяют друг друга. Они говорят о Темных землях, о брате Клэр, о самой Клэр, о двойном свидании, о спасении мира, о задачах по математике, о чьих-то убийствах, обо всем на свете, и Элаю кажется, что он медленно засыпает в кругу друзей.

Царапины и синяки на голове пульсируют, и Элайджа сжимает ее ладонями. Телефон звонит трижды: кто-то дышит в трубку и отключается, снова и снова, пока от затылка к вискам не расползается мигрень.

За окном мигает вспышка полароида.

В 6:23 Элай обнаруживает, что его аккаунт временно заблокирован. В 6:30, бросив тщетные попытки понять, что произошло, срывает со стены все фотографии и прячет их на дно сундука с фейерверками и металлическими звездами.

И не вспоминает о них так долго, что сам начинает верить, будто ничего и не было.

_Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart_

***

_Some call it stalking, I say walking just extremely close behind  
I'm sure if I sat down and asked you, well you really wouldn't mind…_

Вторым становится Крел.

Крел и Аджа, если точнее, но наблюдение за Аджей — прерогатива Стива. Стив об этом, конечно, и не догадывается, просто искренне хочет подружиться с новенькой; Элай не мешает, хотя в груди и ворочается неприятное чувство чего-то собственнического — Аджа не была знакома со Стивом, когда тот совал людей в шкафчики и швырялся в них мячами, Аджа не знает его так, как… К черту.

Шеннон исчезает из размеренной жизни вместе с бюджетом школы (в день наказания Элай мельком бросает взгляд через плечо на Стива, но тот ничего не слышит; Шеннон возвращает оборудование кружку, и теперь приходится обходиться старыми методами — рано или поздно это должно было произойти), и Элай остается один. Снова.

_You've got those eyes that drive me crazy, and I've got eyes to watch you sleep  
I brought a pack lunch and some coffee for my stakeout in your tree… outside your house…_

В 16:07 на губе появляется новая ранка, в 16:58 на стене комнаты оказывается первый снимок Тарронов.

Тарроны — инопланетяне, Элай знает это так же хорошо, как и то, что дома не вырастают на пустырях с табличками «продается» за одну ночь. Аркадия полна странностей, она — что-то вроде магнита, собирающего вокруг себя все непонятное, не поддающееся объяснению.

С техникой к дому Тарронов не подойти даже на тридцать метров, к самим Тарронам и подавно. Сиблинги, на сиблингов ничуть не похожие, ведут себя не как иностранцы, а как новорожденные подменыши. Странные пропорции тела, странные разговоры, странное поведение — и все вокруг до сих пор предпочитают закрывать на это глаза.

Приходится действовать по старинке — заглядывать в окна, прятаться на деревьях со старым папиным биноклем, наблюдать издалека, не подходить, делать вид, что ничего не изменилось. Имя матери? Неизвестно. Имя отца? Неизвестно. Маршрут, расписание, любимый фильм, любимая игра, любимая музыка, любимое кафе? Неизвестно. Страна? Отсутствует на картах. Соцсети? Ни следа.

В 12:11 Элай улыбается Крелу (Крел в ответ пренебрежительно закатывает глаза), в 12:14 закрывается в школьном туалете и трижды врезается затылком в раковину, в 12:15 шарахается от щелкающего звука камеры, а в 12:16 возвращается к шкафчикам, словно ничего не произошло.

Под кожей разливается волна горящей боли. Ранка на губе начинает кровоточить.

Черт бы все это побрал.

_Shhhh! Gotta be as quiet as a mouse, or else you'll call the police  
And I'll get done for somethin' stupid like disturbance of the peace  
And piece by piece I am collecting all the things you leave behind  
And when you don't I rummage through your bins to see what I can find…_

Стив, конечно же, не верит. Элай не беспокоится по этому поводу, только говорит что-то про косплей и осторожность во время свидания с Аджей (никто не знает, чем питается их вид, и Элай не горит желанием обнаружить труп с откушенными конечностями где-нибудь в лесу). Перед глазами все плывет то ли от недосыпа, то ли от слишком сильного удара головой; Элай сжимает ладонями дверцу шкафчика и долго вглядывается в темное пыльное нутро, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз оказывался внутри.

Небо над Аркадией темнеет перед дождем, и школьники прячутся в здании. Шкафчик Крела совсем рядом — двадцать широких шагов, код — 1492, если правильно опереться ногой, то можно залезть без чужой помощи.

С 12:40 до 13:20 Элай вглядывается в пелену дождя на улице сквозь щели в дверце, снимает внутренности шкафчика на телефон и прижимается гудящим затылком к ледяному, местами проржавевшему металлу.

В 18:09 прикрепляет снимки и листы с проверенными работами к своей стене.

В 18:13 разбивает звонящий телефон — на том конце провода продолжают дышать в трубку, не произнося ни слова.

В 18:17 забирается в полную ванну и лежит под водой так долго, что легкие начинают гореть.

_You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same  
One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything _

После конца света Крел с Аджей и своими подчиненными исчезают в посветлевшем небе — корабль исправен, и оставаться больше нет смысла. Напоминанием о Тарронах остается единственное фото их истинного облика, странное выражение лица Стива и разрушения, чертова прорва разрушений: поваленные в лесу деревья, кратеры от упавших кораблей, выжженные гектары земли, выставленной на продажу…

Элай отдает снимок Стиву, очищает стену чудом уцелевшего дома от ниток, заметок, фотографий — срывает их все и швыряет в шредер, пока они не превращаются в изрезанную кучу мусора. Аркадия полна загадок, и вот еще одна: сколько секретов можно узнать до того, как один из них сведет тебя в могилу?

Достаточно, если поделиться секретом со всем городом.

_We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part  
Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart_

***

_You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same  
One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything _

В 19:26 все идет наперекосяк.

— Ты сталкер, — объявляет Стив таким тоном, словно это для него что-то вроде научного открытия, и Элай замирает на месте. У него есть десятки выходов: сказать, что все совсем не так, как выглядит, объяснить, что под словом «сталкер» подразумевается нечто другое, напасть в ответ, перевести тему — что угодно. Все что угодно. Все что…

На стол перед ним ложатся снимки. На этих снимках — он сам. Кровать, лесопилка, окно комнаты — Элай мог бы поклясться, что узнает Стива по дыханию, если тот сейчас позвонит. Даты, написанные красным маркером, смазаны и знакомы.

Голова со свежим синяком от угла собственной кровати почти горит.

Элай проглатывает смешок.

Комната кружится, пальцы начинают подрагивать, и краем сознания Элай отмечает, что расстояние от стола до кровати слишком большое; что дверь расположена неудачно; что пол жестковат для падений.

Стив ложится на пол рядом и подпирает голову рукой.

— Сначала мне казалось, что ты просто чокнутый, — делится он с Элаем, и тот обреченно накрывает лицо ладонями. — А потом оказалось, что это город чокнулся.

— Только ты здесь чокнутый, — невнятно бормочет Элай, и Стив смеется; смех его удивительным образом накладывается на заглавную тему последнего сезона «Вторжения на Землю».

Элаю кажется, что комната — корабль, что медленно падает на самое дно Марианской впадины, и кариатида, напоминающая почему-то Аджу, вот-вот развалится на куски.

— Я вызову полицию, — говорит Элай.

— Я тоже могу ее вызвать, — ухмыляется Стив. — И тогда нам обоим конец.

Ранка на губе начинает кровоточить; Элай мельком отмечает, что Стиву идет красный — кровь, свет от крошечного огонька работающей веб-камеры, — и позволяет поднять себя с пола, подхватив под лопатки и затылок, уберегая и так пострадавшую голову. Кто-то из них определенно ненормальный.

Возможно, он, возможно, Стив, или же они оба. Возможно, что вообще весь город.

В 19:39 Элаю кажется, что это все не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

В 19:40 он перестает об этом думать.

_We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part  
Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart_


	5. Stay (fem!Стриклер, fem!Джим; околофемслэш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я очень хз, честно   
> и да, зачем называть фем!версии персонажей канонными именами, если можно назвать их пистолетом и вареньем, а потом угорать как псина?   
> вальтер - еще один вариант имени уолтер, джем - как "джем и голограммы" (я могла бы назвать джима джинни, но мне слишком смешно с варенья, простите ради бога)
> 
> Temperance - Stay  
> какой-то недо-фемслэш с проебанными временными рамками (вообще это второй сезон, но стриклер с номурой никуда не девались в принципе, так что события сдвинулись иии это какой-то совершенно рандомный временной отрезок, да)  
> //

_I wonder how it would be if you'd stay with me  
And all I want right now is you to stay with me_

Вальтер знает, что Джем могла бы вскрыть ее от горла до живота, как какую-то устрицу. Вспорола бы своим мечом, ни на секунду не задумавшись; у Джем, конечно, никогда не было привычки кидаться в бой, не подумав — если только на раздумья совсем не оставалось времени. Вальтер ей этого времени не давала.

Вальтер знает, что Джем бы сделала это, всегда знала, и все равно раз за разом выводила ее из себя. За этим интересно было наблюдать: медленная трансформация школьницы в воительницу неизменно завораживает своей противоестественностью. Дети не должны идти в бой, дети не должны оказываться по ту сторону ада, дети не должны швырять свои жизни врагам в лицо, безрассудно ухмыляясь в ответ на обнаженное оружие.

Джем как-то сказала, что страшнее боевого клича гоблинов в бесконечных пустотах Темных земель только детский плач, эхом разлетающийся на километры вокруг. Зеленые прожилки скал всегда отзываются на этот звук возмущенным мерцанием, словно само нахождение ребенка посреди лишенного дневного света ада — нечто настолько чудовищное, что даже камни выражают протест.

Так и есть, впрочем.

Энрике плакал тогда; Джем не заплакала ни разу.

С каждым днем Вальтер все сильнее сомневается, что Джем вообще умеет плакать.

_Something changed in me  
Violently a feeling is growing  
And I'm battling so hard against myself  
I see you in everything  
The whole world around me screams your name  
Even though I try to erase you from my mind_

Вальтер знает, что Джем где-то здесь. Она никогда не умела хорошо прятаться — чего стоили только попытки прикрыться учебником во время занятия, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы о военных тактиках? Вальтер знает, Вальтер уверена, Вальтер видит это: черный хвост на макушке подпрыгивает от каждого шага, пока Лейк исчезает в толпе школьников. Что она здесь делает — большой вопрос; кажется, Джем уже давно должна быть на рынке. Синева толстовки растворяется среди улиц, когда Тоби, нервно теребя трекер на запястье, подходит ближе. Клэр остается у шкафчиков, кидает нечитаемые взгляды из-под ресниц и крутит в пальцах сложенный посох; ее взглядами можно обращать в камень.

— Вы пойдете с нами? — осторожно и мрачно интересуется Тоби, и Вальтер приподнимает брови, засовывая руки в карманы брюк — совершенно нетипичное для нее действие, вызванное необъяснимым чувством нервозности.

— Думаю, Номуры на рынке будет достаточно, ни к чему выводить Совет из себя, — пожимает она плечами.

Тоби хмуро кивает, разворачивается на пятках и возвращается к Клэр, и Вальтер ловит себя на мысли, что они выросли так же незаметно, как Джем: наверняка просто проснулись однажды и обнаружили, что им малы их кофты, их кровати, их жизни.

Вальтер повезло застать Джем в этот момент: она скакала по комнате в одном носке и сетовала, что конечности стали какими-то совсем непропорциональными; челка топорщилась у нее надо лбом, словно рога. Перед тем, как выбежать из дома, укрытого сумраком раннего утра, Джем уткнулась Стриклер в плечо, сжала в объятиях, потерлась виском об свитер и сбежала. Вот так, до рассвета, не прощаясь.

«Кажется, дома до сих пор лежит одна из ее резинок для волос, — вспоминает Вальтер, — где-то на кофейном столике».

Вальтер ловит себя на том, что улыбается, стоя посреди опустевшего школьного двора, и устало качает головой.

_Thinking of you  
I find myself  
Smiling alone, alone_

Вальтер знает, что все это — надвигающаяся война, возможное уничтожение города, захват власти — ничто; у Джем есть отвратительная привычка появляться в последний момент и спасать всех, бросаться в омут с головой, не боясь, что тяжелые доспехи утянут на дно. Джем появится и в этот раз, взмахнет мечом, словно он не весит ничего, спрячет лицо за шлемом, увитым красными прожилками магического света, и враг будет повержен.

Дети не должны идти в бой, дети не должны появляться на порогах домов учительниц и запирать двери, дети не должны швыряться одеждой в тех, с кем вроде как враждуют. Дети не должны, но порой это их и только их выбор.

Они выбирают сражаться; выбирают оставлять свои чертовы толстовки лежать возле кровати; выбирают уходить до рассвета и исчезать непонятно где.

_I wonder how it would be if you'd stay with me  
And so I long for your embrace  
I wonder how it would be if you'd stay with me  
‘Cause I'm surrendering to this love  
The words that you don't say  
Deafening silence killing me  
‘Cause all I want right now is you to stay with me_

Это их выбор, и с ним нужно мириться.

Вальтер видит ее повсюду: среди прохожих, не подозревающих, какой мир раскинулся у них под ногами; в стеклянных витринах, прячущуюся за нереалистично худыми манекенами; в переулках, куда не проникает солнечный свет, ранящий троллей; Джем всегда отворачивается и убегает, и хвост на макушке подпрыгивает в такт упругим шагам. У нее никогда нет меча и доспехов, но Вальтер знает, как быстро в случае опасности они нарастают вокруг тела, заворачивают внутрь себя, будто доспехи — вторая кожа, будто они — устричный панцирь.

Моря когда-то были полны устриц и страшных чудовищ; много, много веков назад. Джем бы понравилось. Джем любит устриц, а чудовищ любит еще сильнее.

_Are you cheating me?  
Are you playing with my fragility?  
I'd better run away before it is too late.  
I'd better save myself  
From the wicked spell you cast on me  
Because you're so far and it's consuming me_

Не-Энрике приходит почти ночью, сворачивается клубком на кресле, как уродливая кошка, и закрывает глаза. Номура проскальзывает в комнату следом — в руке у нее неизменная фарфоровая чашка, расписанная цветами и тонкими светлыми рунами, сохраняющими хрупкий материал в целости. Лицо Номуры украшает пара тонких полос от чьих-то клинков; будь она сейчас в своем настоящем облике, прижала бы уши к голове.

Вальтер оборачивается, и Номура сжимает губы, не прекращая хмуриться.

— Они утащили девочку в Глубину, — говорит она, и Не-Энрике зарывается в подушки, чтобы не слышать этого.

— Заперли в клетке, как зверька, — ворчит он оттуда. — Сестра едва не швырнула в них посохом. Плохо, очень плохо.

— Очень плохо, — повторяет Номура; чашка в ее ладонях ходит ходуном. — Гунмар идет, и нас больше некому защищать. Из Глубины обычно не…

— С каких пор мы нуждаемся в защите? К тому же, к нашей юной Артемиде едва ли можно применить слово «обычно», — прерывает ее Вальтер. — На земле, под землей и на небе — Джем справится. У нее нет выбора.

«Она всегда справляется», хочется добавить Вальтер, но слова почему-то застревают в горле.

_And so maybe you're the right one at the wrong time  
We were not ready for this  
Can you try to let it go to  
Leave it all behind and stay, stay, stay  
Together we can try, try to make us whole_

У Джем никогда не было привычки опрометью бросаться в бой, или сдаваться, или принимать решения на горячую голову. Но у нее есть дурные привычки, несомненно: появляться в последний момент, например, и спасать всех, и еще одна, о которой они никогда не говорили — ни во время обучения, ни после него, когда Джем стискивала чужие ребра так крепко, что камень, казалось, шел трещинами.

Джем никогда не прощалась.

_And so maybe  
You're the right one_

Ранним утром амулет возвращается из Глубины и называет новое имя.

_At the wrong time  
We were not ready for this_


	6. In the End (Джим, Джек, книжный канон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. книжный канон, в который я впихнула амулет, потому что я люблю амулеты (в моей версии Джек хранил амулет, потому что тот не выбрал его; тут амулет выбирает только людей, а не троллей)  
> 2\. АХТУНГ - инцест, о наличии которого вы могли даже не подозревать, пока не прочитали это. да.  
> 3\. если кто смотрел ньюскул Доктора Кто (9 сезон, серии "Девочка, которая умерла" и "Женщина, которая выжила"), вы, вероятно, поймете, что было в моей голове, когда я это писала хд. Джим с Джеком разве что дневники не догадались вести, но с их условиями жизни это вряд ли было реально, соу   
> 4\. научите меня писать рейтинг, бога ради; все мои работы в профиле, у которых есть рейтинг, были написаны во время помутнения сознания, иначе я объяснить это не могу 
> 
> Linkin Park - In the End  
> //

_It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

В моменты, когда тоска накатывала особенно сильно, Джим начинал задумываться, что Джек — это конструктор из всех мертвых детей, исчезнувших когда-то в Машине. Очки, шлем, наушники — каждая деталь костюма напоминала об Эпидемии молочных пакетов; если отец замыкался в себе, когда сентябрь подходил к концу, то Джек замыкался, стоило ему напомнить о войне, Эпидемии или его доспехах.

Астролябия осталась лежать под мостом, где ей было самое место, и больше не могла указывать Джеку путь, а амулет — точная ее копия — принимал за Охотника одного лишь Джима.

Кто бы подумал.

Под землей, вдали от солнечных лучей, Джек казался еще младше своего возраста — конечно, в те редкие моменты, когда снимал маску. Джим напоминал себе, что он старше дяди на два года — или младше на сорок три. С какой стороны посмотреть, верно? Время, в конце концов, никогда не двигалось в одном направлении. Это теперь было не так важно: для жителей этого места стрелки часов навсегда останавливались.

Без шуток: в новом убежище как-то появился зал, полный сломанных часов; было нечто противоестественное в тишине, наполнявшей это помещение.

Моргунчик называл это голосом мертвых детей. Джек называл это паранойей.

Тоби назвал бы это взрывом мозга, но Тоби здесь не было.

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me  
Will eventually be a memory of a time when_

Джек не улыбался. Для него война никогда не заканчивалась, была ли она частью плана по уничтожению Машины или всего лишь эхом воспоминаний. Наушники вряд ли спасали от голосов, когда те стучались изнутри головы, и Джим постепенно привык. Привык получать односложные ответы или не получать их вообще, ловить на себе нечитаемые взгляды, вздрагивать от фраз, брошенных в никуда, и гвоздей, проносящихся в опасной близости от горла, и чувствовать вес Джека на себе — кровь Охотников звала сражаться, но провал почти в пятьдесят лет давал о себе знать. Холод камней под затылком сменялся холодом металла шлема, сменялся шероховатостью проломленных стен, сменялся землей и травой футбольного поля; по ночам Джек позволял выходить на поверхность не только ради охоты, но и для того, чтобы говорить с теми, кто еще этого хотел: с отцом, после каждого визита бледнеющим все больше; с Тоби, который присоединялся к охоте, но больше никогда не спускался в канализацию; с Клэр — в неизменном берете и с мечом своего имени наперевес.

Джим чувствовал, как постепенно отдаляется от них всех; что чувствовал Джек, обрубивший все связи, как пуповину, одним ударом, если даже медленное отпочкование приносило столько невыносимой тоски?

Впрочем, вполне возможно, что резкий обрыв связи перенести было куда легче.

Как нырнуть в ледяную воду после дня на солнце: сердце остановится прежде, чем ты осознаешь боль.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Рано или поздно приходит смирение. Джим не знал, когда оно пришло к нему: в какой-то момент, прижимая к земле мечом одного из **G˘räçæ^øı˘vo´´d’ñu°ý** , он оглянулся на Джека и осознал, что понимает его без слов, не видя лица и едва различая движения. Джек был константой, познанной и выученной наизусть. Время, чем бы оно ни было, обходило их стороной, касаясь всего вокруг: постаревшего отца, повзрослевших друзей, затертых воспоминаний о Битве Палой листвы. Время шло черт знает куда, и астролябия, ржавеющая под мостом, услышавшим некогда песню о Йолерее, не могла более указать им, куда именно.

Может быть, ее уже даже не было под мостом. Забрали, уничтожили или починили, продали на гаражной распродаже, забыли, как забыли АРРРХ!!!, превратившуюся в местную байку. Время шло и забирало с собой все, что не было прибито к полу. Даже Моргунчика, обернувшего щупальца вокруг статуи подруги и оставшегося дожидаться рассвета — даже его.

И однажды Джим осознал, что у него не осталось никого. Только Джек.

_Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

Одной ночью — или днем, под землей сложно было понять — Джим забыл мысль о конструкторе. За ней — дату окончания Эпидемии. Доспехам не приходилось подстраиваться под взрослеющее тело: они, казалось, вросли в кожу, став частью скелета. Голове приходилось сложнее: Джим с трудом мог вспомнить, когда состоялась Битва Палой листвы и к чему она привела; он не смог бы объяснить своего раздражения при взгляде на баскетбольные мячи или засевшей в мозгу навязчивой мелодии отпирающихся замков. Кровь звала сражаться — остальное было не так важно.

Но Джек смотрел на него сквозь очки — и Джим раз за разом силился вспомнить, кто они друг другу.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Ощущать вес Джека на себе было привычно — они не так редко сваливались друг на друга во время спаррингов или при возвращении в убежище; разница была лишь в том, что до этого Джек никогда не вел себя настолько странно.

Джим покосился на гвозди, мелькнувшие в опасной близости от глаз, и позволил Джеку обхватить свое лицо, чувствуя, как острия упираются в щеки.

Джек не любил касаться людей — Джек вообще не любил людей; какую бы цель ни несло это прикосновение, оно значило больше, чем что-либо до этого. Джим задержал дыхание, когда Джек стянул маску с лица и вернул руку обратно на щеку, стараясь не поранить кожу ржавыми гвоздями.

— Я не помню, — поделился Джек, и Джим прекрасно его понял. Светлые вихры волос надо лбом, широко распахнутые глаза — смутные образы, связанные с коробками, мелькали где-то на задворках памяти, но и только. Люди на поверхности давно отказались от коробок, как когда-то отказались от кассетных плееров, бриллиантов, эксплуатации детского труда и ферм — поэтому ассоциация никуда и не привела.

Когда-то у них было устройство, указывающее направление, и песня о рождественских троллях — Джим забыл обо всем этом. Джим давно не знал, что их ведет — и куда.

— Я тоже, — ответил он, едва шевеля губами — от каждого движения гвозди сильнее давили на кожу. Джек, сидящий у Джима на животе, нахмурился, раздумывая о чем-то, и вдруг прижался своим лбом к чужому.

Джим не помнил точно, но почему-то был уверен, что Джек очень-очень давно не подпускал никого так близко. Возможно, никогда.

Возможно, это — чем бы это ни было — являлось привычным действом там, на поверхности, у других людей; или, возможно, это было нормально для троллей.

Джим не помнил, что такое нормальность.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Когда Джек прижался своими губами к губам Джима, ведомый скорее инстинктом, чем знанием того, что он делает, Джим в ответ только вцепился в плечи, покрытые бутылочными крышками, и зажмурился — он не помнил тоже. У них ничего не осталось, кроме зова крови и друг друга, и время, к счастью, до сих пор обходило их стороной.

В темноте, полной голосов мертвых детей, полной эха битв и криков всех, поглощенных Машиной, полной шороха Палой листвы и стрекота стрелок астролябии, полной отзвуков песни «Как тебя зовут?» и слов о Сатурне, обрекшем титанов на страдания; в темноте, полной щелчков замков и стука баскетбольного мяча; в темноте, полной воспоминаний, навсегда отобранных временем, Джим цеплялся за Джека — тот единственный осколок памяти, что сохранился в голове.

_I had to fall  
To lose it all_

В глубине души Джим знал, что однажды он лишится и его. В глубине души Джим знал, что однажды ему придется расстаться абсолютно со всем — когда часы, вздрогнув всем корпусом, возобновят ход стрелок. Одни за другими. Одни за другими.

Человеческая память не рассчитана на столь долгое пребывание на Земле — или под землей.

Но этого Джим не помнил тоже.

_But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_


End file.
